LDPC codes have been adopted as the channel coding scheme for the shared channel of the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) new radio (NR) standards. While sum-product decoding of LDPC codes achieves very good decoding performance, sum-product decoding is accompanied by a large computational complexity. Minimum-sum (min-sum) decoding replaces the complex operations that are used in sum-product decoding with low complexity operations with a cost of a performance loss. Offset min-sum (OMS) decoding of LDPC codes is a method that adds an additive term to the min-sum process in an attempt to approach the sum-product performance while keeping the same complexity of the min-sum process. However, finding the optimal offset for each case (e.g., code parameter, channel condition) may require exhaustive effort.